A Very Testy Christmas
by TheMagicianType0
Summary: In 2013 after the Mandark incident of 2012, Dexter, Susan and Mary decide to spend Christmas in Massachusetts when their trip does horribly wrong. Mature, Language, Violance. Takes place in between Playing God and Playing God 2.
1. Intro

A year after the Mandark incident, the now 21 year old Dexter and his two 21 year old twin sisters decide to go to Massachusetts to visit some other family members for the Christmas holiday and are expecting to meet up with Johnny, DeeDee and the others who departed to Massachusetts days before them. This brief story takes place in between Playing God and Playing God II.


	2. Arrival Into Massachusetts

December 12th 2013, Dexter was driving Mary's Civic Si on i90 and also almost ready to get off the Mass Turn Pike. Mary was tired and sitting in the front passenger seat nodding off, originally she was driving but decided to let Dexter drive the rest of the way once she started dozing off. Mary was wearing a blue sweater with a light blue winter vest pulled over it, blue form fitting fleece winter pants and light blue winter boots and earmuffs. Susan was in the back seat lying down sleeping from the long trip that would end soon. Susan wore a green winter coat and green fleece form fitting winter pants with green winter boots. Susan also wore a green winter hat.

As Dexter glanced at the girls for a second he thought it was a good idea he pounded down three cans of Eno-G drinks, otherwise he would have to pull over and sleep like them.

"Damn, 3 Eno-G's and I'm just barely holding on to staying awake. Poor girls, it has been a long drive, good thing where almost at grandpa's house." Dexter said.

Dexter saw the exit off the turnpike and preceded to take it.

"Lowell, yup that's where we want to go. That's where grandpa lives. I can't wait to see him, I'm sure he'll love Susan and Mary once he meets them." Dexter said.

The girls started waking up.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Susan asked as she sat up.

"Yeah were almost at my, I mean our, Grandpa's house." Dexter said.

"Are you sure, he's not like Roy in anyway? We don't have our Safetest issued weapons on us, we didn't bring our badges." Mary said taking off her earmuffs.

"Why would we bring any? It's family." Susan said with a tone of slight annoyance of her twins statement.

"I can assure you, Grandpa Dexter is nothing like his son-in-law. And he always couldn't stand Roy or even his own daughter, a.k.a our biological mother. At least from what I remember of my visits to him when I was a kid. But he'll be super excited to meet the granddaughters he never knew about!" Dexter said smiling.

"Okay then I'll take your word for it." Mary said grinning.

They drove through town and made it up to an intersection at a red light. Next to them another vehicle, a yellow volts wagon beetle, pulls up containing two twin girls that looked identical to Susan and Mary. The two women were a few years older then them, they appeared to be in their late-20's, about 29 years old and they had blonde hair but still had same glasses. The blonde woman that looked like Susan was driving.

The blonde twins rolled down their window.

"Hey um excuse me? Sir?" The one that looked like Susan said to Dexter, Susan and Mary.

Mary rolled down the window on her side.

"Uh yes?" Mary answered.

"Are you guys from around here? We're looking for a town called Billerica, we have family in this area and we used to live here when were kids, but we were too little to remember. We came from Florida." The blonde driving said.

"Sorry miss, were not from around here.." Susan was about to say until Dexter intervened.

"Yeah I know where Billerica is. Get back on highway here then take route 3, it will take you straight into town ladies. It's funny we actually live in Florida too. " Dexter said smiling.

"Oh thanks!" The Susan look-a-like said. Her sister that resembled Mary, joined in the conversation.

"Hey since your in Florida, maybe will run into you guys sometime!" The Mary look-a-like said enthusiastically.

"Look us up sometime!" The Susan look-a-like said handing Dexter a card before the light turned green.

The women from Florida took off and made a turn as Dexter started giving the car some gas.

He handed the card over to Mary, to read off as he drove.

"It says, we're twin cosplayers from Orlando, Florida, LM and NK, check out our site! It doesn't say anything other than that." Mary said.

"Hmm something seemed familiar about them...but I don't know what...Ether way they seemed pretty cool we should look them up once were back in FL." Dexter said.

"Anyone get the sense of deja vu?" Susan asked.

"Yeah a little, but I sure woulden't mind seeing the cool costumes they've made." Mary said.

"Girls let's finish this conversation later, we're here!" Dexter said.

They arrived at their grandfathers house.


	3. Grandpa Dexters

After parking behind Grandpa's station wagon in the driveway, they grabbed their bags and walked the snowy walkway to Grandpa Dexter's front door.

Dexter knocked and Grandpa enthusiastically answered.

"Billy!" He said to Dexter.

"Oh I see you have two lovely ladies with you! You were always the ladies man Billy." Grandpa continued.

"We're not his ladies, we're his twin sisters and your our grandpa!" Susan and Mary said in unison.

"Oh my! My apologies my granddaughters. I'm glad to finally meet the both of you. My son...hid you from me for so many years...But enough about sour memories. Come here and hug ol gramps." Grandpa continued. Susan and Mary dropped their bags and ran for Grandpa.

"Awww, I'm so glad we get to meet you." Mary said smiling while hugging him.

"Yes I'm so excited to learn more about you, just as I'm sure your excited to hear stories about us!" Susan said with excitement.

"Of course I am, I've got much to show, come this way. Billy get their bags." Grandpa said to Dexter.

"It's Dex...oh nevermind, he's already been calling me that for years, he isn't going to stop anytime soon." Dexter said grabbing the girls bags. Mary noticed Dexter was struggling trying to carry the girls bags and his own.

"Hey grandpa you and Susan can go on ahead into the kitchen, I'm gonna help Dexter bring the bags to the guest room." Mary said in a sweet voice.

"Okay that's fine, Billy's been here enough, he'll show ya." grandpa said.

Mary walked up to Dexter. "Hey bro need a hand?" Mary asked.

"Yeah that would be pretty helpful right now." Dexter said laughing. Mary grabbed her bag and Dexter's letting him carry Susan's bag. They started walking upstairs to their guest room.

"Why does he call you Billy all the time?" Mary asked.

"Because for some reason he forgets my name every time I tell him, he's been forgetting it since I was 9 years old." Dexter said.

"Oh, does he have dementia?" Mary asked.

"No he remembers everything else, just not my name, he keeps thinking my name is Billy." Dexter laughed. "Oh well what are you gonna do." Dexter said.

Dexter and Mary just noticed no one has arrived yet at grandpa's house.

"Wasn't Johnny and Sissy supposed to be here already?" Dexter asked.

As if on cue, Mary's smartphone goes off with a text message from Johnny.

_We got delayed, were stuck in Pennsylvania, the Evo has a broken intake value in the engine, going to take a few days for me to fix. We're staying at a hotel in the meantime. See you in a day or two depending on how soon I can fix this, love you Sis._

"What does it say?" Dexter asked.

"Looks like Johnny's having some car trouble they wont be here for a couple days." Mary said.

"Great." Dexter says as his phone goes off. It's a text message from DeeDee.

_Hey little bro, Dabria tried driving us down but her Corolla S has a malfunctioning Mass Airflow Sensor. The car stalled on us in Boston, on the bright side it mean's were in Massachusetts with you guys, and Boston's not to far from Lowell so once we get this fixed in a few hours we should be there soon. Love you xoxo._

"Yeah it looks like DeeDee and Dabria are having car troubles of their own. Their here in Massachusetts but stuck in Boston. They won't be here for a few hours." Dexter said.

Both their phones started going off from more texts from others.

"What a lovely start to this vacation...oh geez." Mary said shaking her head.


	4. Lets Drive On Snow

"So Billy gets dropped off here by my daughter so I can watch him while shes out on what she called 'Business'. He said he was bored and asked if I had a laboratory. I told him I sure did and brought him to my woodshop. He looked at me like I had two heads. Hahaha aww he was a cute kid." Grandpa said.

"Hahaha that's hilarious grandpa. So do you really own a laboratory? I would assume since the McPherson's were a line of geniuses." Susan asked.

"Actually I do. That same day Billy left my house, I when into my woodshop and activated a panel that reveals my REAL laboratory. To this day Billy still hasn't seen it. And this year for his Christmas gift, I wanna show him the truth." Grandpa said.

"Aww that's sweet. I'm sure Dexter would love that!" Susan said with a smile.

"Dexter? Whos Dexter? I thought we were talking about Billy?" Grandpa asked.

"Weren't we already talking about Dexter? I thought Billy was like a nickname you gave him.?" Susan asked not sure what to say.

"Well Billy is my grandson who has red hair. He's the fella you walked in with." Grandpa said.

"Yeah and grandpa his name is not Billy it's Dexter...Don't you remember?" Susan said in a soft voice with concern.

"Dexter...Dexter...Oh yeah that's right he is Dexter! Sorry there darling, this old man's noggin isn't what it used to be." Grandpa said.

Susan was about to say more, but then Mary and Dexter come running down the stairs.

"Hey, twiny a few things came up. Johnny's stuck in Pennsilvania with car trouble and Dabra and DeeDee are stuck about an hour away in Boston." Mary said.

"So I take it that means it's just gonna be us for a few days?" Susan asked.

"Yup pretty much." Dexter answered.

"So grandpa does this town have anything exciting to do?" Susan asked.

"Well there's a mall about 10 minutes from here. But be warned, it's probably pretty packed since were getting close to Christmas day." Grandpa said.

"It's okay grandpa we can handle it. Were big kids now." Dexter said smiling.

"Okay you kids go and have fun!" Grandpa said.

All 3 redheads headed out the door to the car.


	5. Lets Get Stuck In Snow

The test triplets were at the mall's food court enjoying Chinese.

The girls had bags of clothes and shoes they just spent money on, mainly because of the sales.

Dexter and Mary were enjoying rice and some crab rag-goon and Susan had half an eggroll she was mowing down on, when a young girl wearing glasses approached them.

"Excuse me." The girl said as Susan looked up with half the eggroll sticking out of her mouth, her cheeks comically stuffed like a chipmunks. She swallowed her food and responded "yes?".

"Hi I'm a student of Umass and was working on a physics project involving a particle accelerator. The project has recently been abandoned due to funding, and now I'm trying to sell off some stuff so we can make back our money. So I have a really nice barely used Particle Accelerator I'm trying to sell, but the thing is it's at my house. Here's a picture of the accelerator." The girl said as she showed the picture to Susan.

"Oohhh...How much do you want for it?" Susan asked.

"Oh just $10 bucks. Here's my address, I'm available tonight if you want to come meet me at my house in Billerica." The girl said giving Susan her address on paper. Susan gave the girl her cell number.

"Sure! We'll see ya then!" Susan said enthusiastically.

"Great!" the girl said walking away.

"Susan, we're not going to some strangers house, in the fucking northern half of the country were we don't know anyone!" Mary said in annoyance with her twin.

"Well look on the bright side, we get a particle accelerator at a good price and Dexter's the one driving so you can just sit back and enjoy the ride." Susan said grinning.

"Yeah but just because Dexter's driving doesn't change the fact it's MY car I'm letting him drive to there. If were going I'm driving." Mary said.

"Okay that's fine by me." Susan said.

"Whatever your comfortable with Mary, but just so you know I fully agree with you that this is a bad idea." Dexter said.

They reluctantly left the mall and Mary got into the drivers seat of her car, as Susan got in on the passenger side. Dexter in the back, which he didn't mind considering he had been driving Mary's car the whole trip and could use a break.

Susan began giving directions as they made it to the intersection were they met their cos-playing doppelgangers from Florida earlier.

"Okay so those girls we ran into earlier were also headed to Billerica, and that's were this girl lives. So take that right." Susan said, as Mary made the turn.

"Okay now were looking for a road called Old Clifford Rd. That's her street." Susan said.

"Okay I think I see it up there." Mary said.

"Yup that's it! Take the turn!" Susan said pointing in the direction.

Mary makes the left turn, as Dexter notices that is has become nightfall and has started snowing.

"Hey Susan, I think we should abort mission I don't like how this looks." Dexter said as he noticed Old Clifford Rd was a rural, wooded, dark ,windy and tight road with lack of street lights.

"Oh your just being a baby. Where's your sense of adventure?" Susan asked.

"It's about to be all over the backseat if we stay on this road any longer." Dexter said.

"Dex I'm just as worried as you but Susan is our sister, so I don't mind taking the risk for her." Mary said.

They continued looking for the girls address, when suddenly Mary noticed a set of bright big headlights coming head on towards them. Mary and the others screamed in fear of a deadly accident.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary screamed girlishly.

and Mary swerved out of the way in time to avoid getting plowed by the large pickup truck.

Mary stopped the car.

"Is everyone okay?" Mary said catching her breath.

"Yeah were fine." Susan said.

"What an asshole that guy was!" Mary said, putting the car in gear again and starting to take off.

"Cmon this damn house has to be here! The numbers don't make sense!" Mary said getting annoyed and slightly panicking.

"I know this is really pissing me off." Susan said.

Susan get's a text message.

_Oh sorry I forgot to mention, our house is on a private lot. There's another road not labeled that comes off of Old Clifford Rd. Hope this helps!_

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! She could have mentioned this earlier!" Susan said in anger.

"Okay so were looking for a private property sign?" Mary asked.

"Hey girls I don't mean to interrupt but big bad truck is back again!" Dexter said panicking.

Mary looked in her rear view real quick and her eyes widened in fear. She swerved off the road again to allow the behemoth of a truck to pass through, he was so close he nearly took out Mary's driver side mirror.

"I think this asshole is fucking with us!" Mary said in anger.

"I know, I know, let's just get this accelerator and then get the hell out of here!" Susan said.

"There's the private property road!" Mary said as Susan instructed her to turn on the road.

The road hadn't been plowed and it was dark and seemed to go downhill. Mary was hoping they would not get stuck on the road on the way back up. The road brought them to a clearing where they saw the truck that tried to run them over parked next to a big house. The lights in the house were off. But a single spot light lit up the entire snow-covered yard. A big no tresspassing sign was on the front door along with a sign that said the owner had a shotgun.

"OH MY GOD it's that truck! We need to get the fuck out of here." Dexter said.

"Oh relax Dex, that not..him." Susan stopped as she noticed that it was the killer truck from earlier.

"Mary, abort mission, abort mission!" Susan said panicking.

"I know, I know, I know! That's the truck!" Mary screamed in fear.

Mary was able to bring the car into the clearing so she could make a uturn to go back up the hill they came from.

"Okay were getting out of here now!" Mary said as she gave her Civic gas. She was able to make it half way up the hill when her previous fears were confirmed. The vehicles tires began to spin as they hit glare ice under the snow and the car was starting to slide back down the hill.

"Oh no..Oh no...no this isn't happening. I don't wanna get murdered tonight." Mary said.

"This whole thing must be a setup now!" Susan said panicking.

"Cmon Mary don't give up! Give this baby gas!" Dexter cheered on.

Mary gave the car all it got and was able to get a little bit farther up the hill. But the car still couldn't get over the large ice chunk.

"Will help you push! A Test never quits!" Susan got out of the car with Dexter and together both Tests got behind the Civic and applied force.

"Mary hit it now!" Dexter yelled.

"Cmon baby..." Mary said praying as she hit the gas. The car still couldn't quite get over the hump.

The lights in the house come on.

"Oh no. No! No! No! No!" Dexter said in fear.

"NO ONE BETTER BE OUT THERE MESSING UP MY RIDE. IM GETTIN MY SHOTGUN!" A loud voice yelled from inside the house.

"I knew we should have brought our guns from the precinct on this trip! Mary you get this piece of shit going nowwwwww!" Susan screamed in fear.

"Okay! 1!" Mary said

The man grabbed his shotgun.

"2!" Mary said again.

The man cocked his shotgun. Dexter and Susan readied for the big push.

"3!" Mary gunned it, the car makes it over the hump but there's no time to celebrate victory.

The man comes out of his house taking aim at Susan with his shotgun. Susan runs just as the round of buckshot misses her and hits a tree. She scrambles into the car with Dexter and Mary hits the gas before they even buckle up.

They make they're way off the private road and back onto Old Clifford Rd.

"Phew! Were out of there!" Mary says with relief.

"Shoulden't we call the local cops? We were just shot at!" Dexter said.

"We were on his property, he could easily say we were intruding. We would lose that case." Susan said.

Susan's phone rings and notices it's the girl.

"Oh fuck her, a particle accelerator isn't worth this crazy shit!" Susan said deleting the text.

Suddenly a truck comes swerving out of the private road and onto the main road behind them.

"No..no fucking way." Mary says as she looks in the rear view.

"YOU KIDS ARE DEAD, GONNA SKIN YAS ALIVE AND FEED YA PIECE BY PIECE TO MY DOG!" The crazed shotgun man said as he hammered on the accelerator. The truck's large V8 roared with terrifying pure big-block power.

"Okay guys hold on to your seat belts!" Mary said as she hit the accelerator and then shifted into 4th gear reaching 90 mph, shifting each gear at red line. The 4 cylinder in her car surprisingly showing it had some amazing power of its own for its size.

Mary made her way around each sharp turn, but the man's truck crept closer and closer to them. It seemed they could not outrun him. The man's truck slammed into the Civic. Mary and Susan screamed. Little did they know their night of terror was just beginning.


	6. A Run In The Woods

The man takes another slam at the Civic, causing Mary to spin out of control, they all scream as they head towards a tree. Upon impact their consciousnesses cut to black.

The civic is a complete smoking wreck, the airbags have deployed.

Dexter awakes to see Mary slumped over the steering wheel, with a cut on her forehead and her glasses cracked. Susan is tilted back on the passenger seat with a bloody lip and cuts on her cheeks. Dexter was bruised up and had cracked glasses as well but could see for the most part.

"Ohhh my head..." Mary says as she comes to.

"Me too..." Susan says as she wakes up.

"Girls, can you move?" Dexter asks.

"Yeah my legs are fine..." Mary says moving her legs.

"Oh..." Susan tries to move her right leg but she has lost some feeling in it and she canno't move it.

"Hang tight I'm gonna carry you! We gotta get some help before Shotgun man finds us." Dexter said as he got up.

He made his way out of the car, as did Mary. Together they were able to help Susan get out of the passenger side. Dexter carried Susan in his arms. As Mary tried to make a call on her cell phone.

"Damn..no signal..." Mary said.

They heard shotgun mans truck in the distance, tearing its way down the road.

"Cmon we gotta lose him! He's coming!" Dexter says as they leave the road and head onto a trail in the woods.

The shotgun man stops by the wreck and then sees foot steps leading into the woods. He cocks his shotgun as he follows silently behind the trio.

Dexter and the girls reach a group of small trees they could hide behind.

Dexter sets down Susan as she leans on a big tree right next to them and this gives Mary a chance to check her signal while Dexter keeps an eye and ear out for Shotgun Man.

"Okay I've got a signal..." Mary says as she tries to dial 911.

Dexter was expecting to see the shotgun man from the main path but didn't expect him to ambush from behind them in their hiding spot. The Shotgun Man knocks Dexter out with the butt of his Shotgun and then Susan. Mary screams dropping her cell phone as Shotgun Man hits her knocking her out.


	7. Dont Cry Susan

Susan wakes up in the bed of a moving pickup truck. Shes tied up and can see flakes of snow along with the stars whizzing by her. Mary is still unconscious tied up next to her, Dexter is not in sight.

Susan started to burst into tears.

"This is my fault...I should have listened to you and Dexter twiny. We would be back home at Grampa's right now probably eating pot roast, drinking rum laced eggnog and telling stories if it wasn't for me." Susan wept.

"But I got us all killed tonight...If there's going to be any Christmas miracles...I need one now." Susan said looking up to the sky.

The truck stops at Shotgun Mans house. He gets out of the cab and walks to the back where he see's Susan awake.

"Ahh you awake lil girly...I have plans for the both of you, hahaha." The Shotgun Man laughed.

Susan screamed out as loud as she could.

"Help! Help me! Hellllpppp! He's gonna kill me!" Susan screamed.

"Scream all you honey, no ones gonna hear you out here..." A female voice said.

The girl that offered the particle accelerator earlier in the day stood before Susan alongside Shotgun Man.

"You..." Susan said.

"It's winter and sometime my boyfriend and I tend to get bored when were stuck inside all day. We need some entertainment...hehehe." The girl said as she nodded to her boyfriend, the Shotgun Man.

Shotgun Man knocks Susan out again.


	8. Save Susan And Mary

Dexter wakes up in the middle of the woods to find Susan and Mary gone, however he finds Mary's cell phone still on the ground and it still had enough battery left to make a couple calls. He picks up the phone.

"Ouch..gotta find the girls...save them...I gotta go back..." Dexter said as he made his way out of the woods.

Dexter then goes back to Mary's wrecked car and is able to pop open the trunk.

He reaches in and grabs his standard issue M93R issued to him from SafeTest HQ.

"Here I go bringing my gun and not letting the girls bring there's. I should have been fair and trusted them to bring there's, I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do about this later..." Dexter says as he cocks his gun.

Susan and Mary wake up to find themselves tied up, gagged, sitting on a table and and see Shotgun Man sharping a meat cleaver with his dogs chained up next to him barking at them.

"My dogs are pretty hungry tonight..it's been awhile since they've been fed. It's funny after the hobo from last years Christmas dinner they just can't get enough of people..." Shotgun Man said.

"Honey I'll help you prep the girls as you'll need to be ready for our cute furry little friends." The girlfriend of Shotgun Man says.

The girl removes the gag on Susan. As soon as she does Susan starts saying things to her.

"You sick people, your all so fucking sick in the head. Our brother is on his way here, he will come and save us..." Susan said.

"Hmm, can he get here on time is the question..." The girl said.


	9. Dexter The Hero

Dexter with a look of determination on his face made his way back to the private property where he knew his sisters were taken too.

At this moment Dexter didn't feel anything but anger towards the assailant that took his sisters from him. If they even touched a single hair on their head, he would go insane on them.

He ran towards the house, gun in hand ready for action.

He prayed Susan and Mary were still alive and hoped he could get to them on time.

"Cmon boys you smell dinner calling you? It's right here, we just gotta prep it for you." The girl from the mall teased to the dogs.

Susan screamed.

"Susan! She's alive. I'm coming sis!" Dexter said as he got closer to the house.

Dexter kicked the door down and raised his gun at Shotgun Man.

"LET THEM GO!" Dexter screamed.

"I thought you took care of him!?" Shotgun Man's girlfriend said to Shotgun Man.

"I didn't think he'd have the balls to come back here...But it's okay he's getting what's coming to him. Ahhhhh!" Shotgun Man charged at Dexter with his meat cleaver, Dexter fired 3 rounds in his chest dropping him right before his own girlfriend.

"You killed him...You took him away from me!" Shotgun Man's girlfriend screamed as she released the dogs on Dexter. The dogs charged for him, there was 2 of them.

Dexter managed to fire at one killing it and the other managed to lunge on top of him, causing him to lose his gun. Shotgun Man's girlfriend picked it up and commanded her dog to back off. She pointed the gun at Dexter.

"You get over there with them. On the table now..." She ordered.

Dexter sat on the table next to where Susan and Mary were hanging.

"You know you woulden't be in this mess if you just said no to buying the accelerator..." Shotgun Man's girlfriend said.

Dexter had a blade in his pocket and handed it to Susan silently since their hands could not be seen behind their backs. Susan noticed what Dexter was doing and grabbed the blade and slowly cut her restraints while Shotgun Man's girlfriend talked. Shotgun Man's shotgun also happened to be on the table behind Dexter, propped against it.

"But you wanted it so here you go." Shotgun Mans girlfriend said putting a tin can on the table with some other metal pieces welded to it.

"This works on you geniuses every time. Your geniuses, you guys shouldn't be falling for it, but you do." She continued to say.

Susan was able to break free and grip the end of the shotgun with her free hand. She carefully places her finger on the trigger. Waiting for the right moment Dexter pretends he keeled over as Susan fires the shotgun that was behind Dexter hitting the crazed woman, killing her.

The dog precedes to go after Dexter in retaliation for killing it's owner, but he manages to grab the shotgun and dispatch the deadly canine.

"It's over now, sisters..." Dexter says as he helps untie the girls.


	10. Aftermath

Susan and Mary warmly and tearfully embraced Dexter as soon as they were free.

"I know I have some explaining to do about why I have my gun and you guys don't.." Mary cut Dexter off.

"We don't care about any of that, were just glad to be alive and able to be here with you. Thank you brother so much..." Mary said hugging him tighter.

Police arrive on the scene.

Susan, Mary and Dexter make their way out of the house.

Two familiar faces approach them, two women, twins actually.

"Thank god your here, there was a crazy couple in there that was about to kill us. Wait...didn't we run into you earlier today..." Dexter said as the cosplayers NK and LM revealed themselves to be undercover federal agents.

"You ladies are with the FBI?" Susan asked.

"I know it's such a surprise isn't it!?" NK, the Mary look alike said.

"Yeah I would have never expected..." Susan said.

"Well the 3 of us are SafeTest agents...We just weren't on duty...I had no choice but to dispatch the man that tried to kill us..." Dexter said.

"Don't worry about it, we know you did it in self-defense. We actually were in town not just to see family but also on a case we were working on with the Mass State Police." LM, the Susan look alike said.

"We had been tracking these sickos and their killing spree all the way from Florida, thanks to SafeTest, you have finally put a stop to it. Congratulations agent..." NK said to Dexter shaking his hand.

"Haha thanks!" Dexter said laughing.

"If your ever looking for a spot with the FBI branch in Florida, just look us up and let us know, I'm sure there's room for all 3 of you. You would make great agents." LM said.

"I think will have to pass on the offer, but since we live in Florida as well, we definitely should stay in contact with each other. We'd love to take you both out for drinks sometime." Dexter said.

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea, we would love to join you guys." NK said.

"Sounds good see you there!" Dexter said.

"Now, were gonna have one hell of a story to explain once we get back to grandpas." Mary said as the trio walked off together.

THE END.


End file.
